Stay
by kauskakibau
Summary: "Kumohon, jangan pergi, Ge!", "Maaf, aku tak bisa!", "Aarghh...Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, Yifan Ge! Kumohon!", "Tetaplah bersamaku, kumohon" Dalam kesunyian itu, kau seorang Huang Zi Tao terus menangis dan memanggil separuh hidupmu tanpa henti hingga tubuhmu melemah dan kau tertidur. ONESHOT. KRISTAO/TAORIS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Tittle::** **Stay**

by

** Fumiwari**

**Pair::** Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan

**Genre::** Sad, Hurt

**Rated::** T

**Summary::** "Kumohon, jangan pergi, _Ge_!", "Maaf, aku tak bisa!", "Aarghh...Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, Yifan _Ge_! Kumohon!", "Tetaplah bersamaku, kumohon" Dalam kesunyian itu, kau seorang Huang Zi Tao terus menangis dan memanggil separuh hidupmu tanpa henti hingga tubuhmu melemah dan kau tertidur.

**Warning::** **BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, maksa, ancur, berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**A/N::** Kau adalah Huang Zi Tao dan Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan aka Kris.

* * *

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menggenggam lengannya erat, menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit lagi menginjakan kakinya pada pintu keluar apartemen kalian.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi, _Ge_!" Pintamu lirih masih menggenggam lengannya dengan erat bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Kau berharap dia berbalik, menatapmu lalu menghapus airmatamu dengn jari-jari panjangnya seraya berbisik sesuatu yang indah untuk menenangkanmu. Kau berharap dia berbalik lalu memelukmu erat, membenamkan wajahmu didada bidangnya.

Tapi sayang, harapanmu tidaklah bersambut. Dia, orang yang kau cintai dengan seluruh nafas dan hidupmu tak melakukan suatu gerakan yang berarti untukmu.

Dia masih tetap memunggungimu, tak sedikit pun mencoba untuk melihatmu ataupun sekedar melirikmu.

Dan kau, kau semakin menangis karena itu. Menangis karena dia masih bersikap dingin padamu. _'Apakah semuanya akan berakhir sampai disini?'_ Batinmu sedih.

"_Ge,_" Panggilmu lirih sangat lirih. Kau mengangkat wajahmu yang sedari menunduk lalu menatap punggung lebarnya.

Sejuta kisah cintamu bersamanya kembli bermain-main dalam pikiranmu. Mereka kembali berputar-putar layaknya sebuah flim. Kau tersenyum manis namun kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

Masih jelas diingatanmu dimana kau melihat separuh jiwamu bersanding bersama pemuda lain di malam itu. Kau tak percaya pada apa yang kau lihat, hingga kenyataan pahit itu kembali kau lihat.

Dia, belahan jiwamu mencium pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kau lihat dulu bersama kekasihmu. Mereka berpangutan mesra didepanmu. Mereka tak menyadari kau tengah menatap mereka dengan sejuta perasaan menyakitkan. Kau menangis saat itu. Menangis betapa bodohnya kau tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan mereka.

Kau terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah orang terdekatmu. Orang yang masih berhubungan darah denganmu.

Setelah kejadian itu, belahan jiwamu semakin berubah. Entah sikapnya, cara pandangnya terhadapmu, hingga tutur katanya padamu.

Kau selalu sabar dan setia juga percaya padanya. Sabar menunggunya. Setia menemaninya, walaupun dia sudah melupakanmu. Dan percaya bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali padamu. Dan kalian akan bersama seperti sebelumnya dan mungkin akan bersama selamanya.

Tapi semuanya menjadi hitam saat itu, lebih tepatnya malam itu. Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan kata berpisah darimu setelah 3 tahun kalian bersama. Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapmu. Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakannya tepat dihadapanmu, setelah kau menunggunya entah darimana hingga tengah malam dan semuanya hanya untuk mendengarkan kata 'putus' dari bibirnya langsung.

Dia kejam?

Iya, dia memang sangat kejam, bagi orang lain. Tapi bagimu tidak seperti itu. Dimatamu, dia selalu terlihat baik dan benar.

Kau memujanya, mempercayainya dan mencintainya dengan seluruh nafas dan hidupmu. Bagimu, dia segalanya. Kau akan melakukan apapun agar dia selalu bersamamu. Karena bagimu, dia adalah cahayamu. Cahaya yang membawamu keluar dari kegelapan dimana tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu hidup didunia ini.

"Jangan pergi, _Ge_" Kau kembali mengucapkan dua kata itu. Berharap dia akan berubah dan tetap bersamamu.

Matamu kembali berkaca-kaca, meneteskan krystal indahmu hingga membasahi pipi putihmu.

Sudah berapa lama kau menangis? Tak tahukan kau, bahwa kini matamu sudah sangat memerah? Berhentilah menangis!

"Maaf, aku tak bisa!" Ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas dan tegas. Dia menghentakan tanganmu dari miliknya lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkanmu yang mematung mendengar ucapannya. Kau mematung layaknya orang bodoh. Kau mencoba memutar kembali apa yang dia ucapkan.

Hingga sampai tak kau sadari bahwa kau kembali meneteskan krystal indahmu yang tak berhenti menetes dari muara indahmu.

Tubuhmu bergetar. Kedua tanganmu kau satukan lalu menutup mulutmu, mencoba meredam isakan tangismu yang kian menjadi. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu berkali-kali, berusaha menepis kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

Kenyataan bahwa kau telah ditinggalkan cahayamu. Belahan jiwamu. Nafas hidupmu.

Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir? Apakah cintamu padanya sudah tak bermakna baginya lagi? Apakah dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu? Apakah sudah tak ada pilihan lain?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngian di kepalamu.

Kau terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai berbahan kayu terbaik Korea apartemen kalian tepat didepan pintu yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergiannya dan perpisahan kalian. Menatap pintu apartemen yang telah tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aarghh...Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, Yifan _Ge_! Kumohon!" Kau memukul dadamu berkali-kali. Berharap dengan begitu, kau bisa meredam rasa sakit yang tak bisa kau jelaskan itu agar menghilang. Tapi nihil, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah. Bukan hanya rasa sakit di hatimu melainkan juga ragamu.

Kau kesakitan. Batin dan ragamu.

Kau meremas kuat baju depanmu, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit sangat teramat dalam hatimu. Ini menyakitkan, pikirmu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, kumohon" Pintamu lirih. Entah pada siapa kau meminta. Dia sudah tak bersamamu lagi. Dia tak mungkin mendengarkan pintamu.

"kumohon, kembalilah,"

Air matamu terus mengalir membasahi pipimu yang kian memerah begitu pula mata cantikmu. Hey, berhentilah menangis!

"Aku mencintamu, Yifan _Ge_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon, kembalilah! Jangan pergi! Kumohon~" Kau terus menangis dan berteriak berharap dia dapat mendengarmu dan kembali kedalam pelukanmu dan memlukmu erat.

"AARRGHH..." Kau berteriak frustasi. Tubuhmu semakin melemah, suaramu menjadi serak, mtamu semakin memerah, tapi kau tak sedikit pun untuk mengentikannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Apakah semenyakitkan itukah hatimu?

Kini, kau terbaring diatas lantai kayu itu, memukul-mukul lantai berbahan kayu tersebut tak mempedulikan rasa sakit ditanganmu. Menangis dan terus menangis. Berteriak nama sang cahaya yang kau puja. Berharap nafas dan hidupmu itu kembali.

Dalam kesunyian itu, kau seorang Huang Zi Tao terus menangis dan memanggil separuh hidupmu tanpa henti hingga tubuhmu melemah dan kau tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**FIN ****  
**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama, author berterima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca (termasuk siders) dan me-review cerita 'Wu TWINS'. Review kalian sangat membantu author. Maaf karena author tidak membalas review kalian *deep bow*

Kedua, maaf karena author membuat kalian sedih karena cerita ini. Author sedang galau karena tidak diizinkan untuk menonton konser GD karena itulah lahirlah ff ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan sih antara tidak diizinkan menonton konser GD dan ff ini. Tapi, yang namanya galau sudah menguasai, ya begitulah. hehehe xD

Terakhir, tidak ada sequel. ^^ Mian *bow*

**Big thanks to:**

ru-ie, Mrs. Kim siFujoshi, TiiloveRyeoTao, 7D, putchanC, Gita Safira, ZiTao99, Rusuh, kang hyun yoo, Ryu, , ajib4ff, ChirsAidenicKey, Zizitaoris. ^^

**.**

**.**

**^^ REVIEW ^^**


End file.
